Katon Scorpio
Katon Arana Scorpio, better known as Katon Scorpio after her reanimation, is the daughter of Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat Series. Character Appereance Katon is a white tall girl with asian-like features. She has straight medium black hair and pure white eyes. Her outfits consist in no sleeve kimono tops, turtle necks or base kimono black shirts under, black shorts or leggings, black gloves and her yellow gold boots as well as her gold wristbands (these can either be on her or not). She also wears a gold mask in front of her mid face to cover it but she has also got another mask, her entire face. If you ever take her real mask off you will be able to see a skull covered in fire, so she takes care of the fact that her mask doesn't fall of or is taken from her. Her "real" face makes her uncomfortable. Personality Katon is a short fused girl, easily angered and you can often see her yelling and fighting with others. She really doesn't hang out a lot with people since she doesn't like their company. Although she does like the company of netherrealmers since they're her closest peers. She can sometimes be really cruel but it's not always her intention to be like that, instead she just likes to have fun and do pranks to people. But as always, she wasn't created for that so most of the times she is lonely. Story In-game Katon was not always what she is, in fact she was a human being. Shizuka Hasashi was born in the Shirai Ryu clan as the second daughter of Hanzo Hasashi and his wife Harumi. She lived and trained with the Shirai Ryu when she was only a kid since fighting was something she really enjoy doing. Until one day "Sub-Zero" along the Lin Kuei clan attacked the Shirai Ryu, Shizuka was only a teen that ment no harm, but Quan-Chi needed his specter Scorpion to have a reason to continue serving him. When she was recovering reason she only felt how a sword, a really cold sword, pierced her body and she fell down in the cold ground seeing how the people that once were her family died in her eyes. It was dark, and lonely until she saw a bright light towards her. Before she knew it she was alive, she didn't know how, and a girl with red hair and really white skin was in front of her. That girl told her that she reanimated her only for her purposes and in exchange she could be with her father again. In that moment Quan-chi appeard alognside his specter Scorpion, Scorpion recognized his daughter and runned towards her to see if it was really his baby. Shizuka, who was now Katon, hugged her father and decided to help the girl that reanimated her... her biggest mistake in life. Relationships Family Before the tragic night she lived with her father, mother, brother and the Shirai Ryu but now she only has her father. Her relationship with him is really close, a real father-daughter relationship. Even if Scorpion tends to piss her off and scold her she knows he only does it for her own good. Takeda Takahashi is another important part of her family, since she lost her older brother Satoshi in the massacre, she considers Takeda as one. After she was animated again as a human and freed from the control of Kanna (following the MKX chronology), she became part of the Shirai Ryu again as her father. She saw how Takeda was already training with the Shirai Ryu and he resembled her brother a lot so she tried to get close to him. At first it was misinterpreted as flirting but she explained herself and since then both have a really good relationship, in fact she bothers Takeda a lot with Jacqui Briggs. Friends She really doesn't get well with people, although other netherrealmers are of her liking... well, other netherrealmers except Kanna. Other people that approach her are normally not really of her liking unless she has seen them from far a lot, which would probably mean that if they talk to her she is going to be nicer. She doesn't have a best friend though she would really like to have one. Relationships She has a boyfriend named Orias who is the son of Shinnok, and she loves him a lot as much as he loves her. Without counting him in, she hasn't been the crush of anyone. Enemies She really dislikes Kanna, at first she was grateful to her for being alive but that gratitude transformed into the after some time. Both don't get along well but have to look like they do since they have an agreement of owner-servant. Trivia *Her birthdate is May 18th. *The name "Katon" was given to her by Kanna, "Arana" was something her father decided. *After the MKX story, Katon would've probably been free from Kanna's control and a human again. *There's is a theory in which Hanzo Hasashi and the Shirai Ryu clan are from Osaka, Japan which would end up making Katon's ethnicity Japanese. *Even though she says art is her weak spot, she's known for drawing really well. *According to Kanna: **Katon's height is of 5,57 ft (169 cm) and her weight varies between 58-65kg. **Katon can be bothered by you just for the fact that you exist, even if you haven't talked to her she can hate you by sight. **Katon likes to dance both Tango and Hip-Hop, though she also likes to dance to K-pop and J-pop. **She can't die as long as Kanna is alive. *Her least favourite foods when alive were shrimp and beans. *Her weapons are both chains and katanas, and she also uses her fire habilities. *Her real name as part of the Shirai Ryu is Shizuka Hasashi and in the clan her rank is Chujin (being one of the most advanced ranks, if not the most, of the Shirai Ryu clan) *Takeda Takashi is considered, by her, as her older brother and he doesn't seem bothered about that. (It's my AU, give me a break haha) *If she were one of the K/DA characters she would be either Evelynn or Akali. Category:Mortal Kombat series Category:BlackStarX3's OC's Category:Inibi Uchiha's OC's Category:Original Characters Category:Half Antagonist